Ghost of a good thing
by bookfreak13
Summary: One bad day, Naru finds a case and needs the team to solve it. Sorry can't give too much away! The usual pairings. Please read and review! Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just one day our power went out and when it came back the internet was down. I didn't want to get off the computer so I wrote this.

FYI- It's a Ghost Hunt fanfic. I don't own any of the characters. (And if I did… well lets say that Naru might not be the same person he used to be… evil grin) :) (Naru X Mai)

* * *

A ghost of a good thing

Naru, like the typical workaholic person, was staying late to finish a very important file.

'Darn it! Why the heck did I send Mai home! I need her... uh… I mean, I need my tea!' Naru shook his head to stop thinking these thoughts.

"Lin." Naru looked up and called the older man. "Call Mai. I require her tea."

"Yes." Lin was sighing in his head. 'You don't need her tea, you just need her." Lin picked up the phone and carefully called the number.

_RING RING!!_ Mai slowly dragged herself out of the coziness of her steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel. 'Ugh! I wonder who calls at 11:45 at night! Naru probably….' Mai wasn't a happy camper at the moment.

Lin prepared himself for the worst. 'Mai + late phone call to come into work extremely loud unhappiness.' His brain calculated.

"Hello?" Mai answered grumpily. "Tanimaya-san? Its Lin. Naru wants you back in the office. He cough _requires_ your tea."

"…" Mai processed the sentences. "And he wants me to come in with no complaint, no extra pay, and a great big smile that says 'I love to work for a narcissistic _jerk_ like you!" Mai said sweetly, emphasizing 'jerk'.

'Uh, oh.' Lin jerked the phone away just in time.

"LIKE HELL I AM! I REFUSE TO STEP ONE FOOT IN THERE UNTIL 9:00 TOMMORROW MORNING!!!!!!!!!! GOODNIGHT LIN-SAN! AND TELL NARU TO HAVE PLEASANT NIGHTMARES!!!" Mai screamed and almost broke the 'end call' button on her cordless home phone.

'Well, that went well…' Lin gently placed the phone back. "Naru, I guess I'll make your tea." Lin called back to the stunned man who sat in his office and who clearly heard every word she shouted.

'Poor Tanimaya- san' Lin thought as her started to prepare the water for the tea. 'She's going to have a rough day tomorrow.'

* * *

A/N: Naru: It sucks.

Mai: gasp! No it doesn't!

Bookluver: tears pouring It really does Naru? Is there anything I can do to make it better?

Naru: Yeah. Don't write it.

Bookluver: pouts Shut up! You are just angry that I write any kissing scenes yet!

Naru: blushes Wha- what!?!?

Mai: blushes Oh, really? Sighs Naru… I can just kiss you right now!

Naru: Turns the color of a sunburned tomato ok…….

Bookluver: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review! turns to the other two Naru, Mai threatening voice tell them to review!

Mai: Eep! Um, for the sake of our lives please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so happy that people reviewed and put me on their alert list! (And if you were wondering why I called my self 'bookluver' last time, that is my nickname at home, I got a little confused!) Please enjoy!!

Naru: She is just too stupid to remember her own name.

Mai: NO! Please don't make her mad! whisper the kitchen knives are in here!

Naru: Oh. edges away Um, well she doesn't own us.

Bookfreak: For that, you should be thankful. humph! Although, I own the character you will soon meet!

* * *

Ghost of a good thing

'La de da de da!' Mai happily sang in her head. 'Naru can't get me down today! I have a revenge plan for last night! Wait a sec….. why do _I_ need a revenge plan? Shouldn't Naru have a revenge plan for _me_? No, no, no! I am gonna get him, not him gonna get me! Oh, wait, that sounds funny……….'

As Mai pondered her very confusing thoughts, Lin came in with Naru behind him. Mai quickly left the confusing thoughts to bother her later when Naru isn't in the room.

"On time for once. Good. Get my long-awaited tea." Naru meant this as a compliment but it sounded all wrong.

"Grr. All right, _sir_." Mai angrily stood up and pushed down the feeling to strangle her annoying, self-centered, bossy, nice-when-I-want-to, workaholic, pain in the-

"Mai, tea!" Naru demanded interrupting her negative thoughts.

"Whatever." Mai muttered and got to work.

"Er, excuse me? Hello?" A kind looking woman poked her head through the door to the SPR headquarters.

"Oh, hello! Please come in and sit down. Would you like some tea?" Mai cheerfully got up to make more tea for the soon-to-be client. 'That is, if her case is _interesting_ enough! Humph!'

"Yes, thank-you. My name is Norriko Takiguchi. I am in need of your assistance." Norriko bowed low.

'I bet Naru is thinking, 'Well, duh, that's why you came here!' That jerk!' Mai brought in the tea and politely place a cup in front of Norriko.

"Thank-you. May I ask your names?" Norriko shyly took a sip of tea.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya. This is my assistant, Koujo Lin." Naru said smoothly.

'And what am I?! Chopped liver!?!' Mai kept her anger under control. "My name is Mai Taniyama. Please call me Mai." Mai bowed slightly as she introduced herself.

"Thank-you, Mai-chan, Shibuya-san, and Lin-san. You may call me Norriko-chan if you like. Anyway, why I came here is because I live in a haunted house." Norriko cautiously said as if this would upset them.

'Yeah, well, who doesn't nowadays?!' Mai sighed to herself and sat on the couch to the right of Norriko.

"I see. Any particular reason you think that?" Naru was obviously getting tired of the usual 'haunted house' case. It hardly interested him anymore.

"Yes, well, you see, things disappear." Norriko said quickly.

"Are you sure it isn't just a prank?" Naru carefully reasoned.

"No! I did not finish! Not just anything disappear. No, just the things locked up." Norriko was looking down at her shoes.

"Huh? Locked up? What is that supposed to mean?" Mai was thoroughly confused. "If they are locked up, then you can't really get them?"

"Yes! That is exactly my point! My daughter, Sumi, locked up her diary one day in a special safe I bought for her because she is tired of her brother Satsumi, getting into it. The very next day it was gone!" Norriko sounded desperate and pleaded to Naru.

"I understand. We will come by your house tomorrow if that's all right with you. We will need a room for a base and two rooms that will comfortably fit at least four people." Naru magically made a notebook appear out of nowhere and started to read it. When Norriko didn't respond he looked over to her and said, "Is there a problem, Takiguchi-san?"

"Oh, uh, no there isn't! I'll see to that. Tomorrow at 12, is that ok?" Norriko blushed and stammered as she got up to leave. "And thank-you for the tea again."

"12 it is. And don't thank her; it's her job." Naru turned around and walked back into his office.

Mai just stood there for a while thinking about Naru's last comment. 'Her job? Huh? Who's job?' Finally, she realized who he was talking about.

"NARU, YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter 2 is done! To tell the truth the kind comments of the kind reviewers motivated me. blushes and rubs the back of her head. So, thanks for reviewing! 

Naru: We are the ones who should say thanks.

Mai: Shut it Naru.

Bookfreak: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Mai: Soooooo, I was just wondering, when _is_ that kissing scene coming out? blushes innocently

Bookfreak: I can't say. I make this stuff up as I type it. Normally I write it, then type it. So I can't say for sure. But, there for sure is one! Errrr… Mai, why do you want to know?

Mai: flustered Oh! Um, n- no reason! Yeah! No r- reason at all!

Naru: Admit it you just want to kiss me! whispers You both do.

Mai: N-no! Er, well yes, but shut up!

Bookfreak: o0 WTF!! No way! That's Mai's job!

Mai: Huh?! Blushes

Naru: Don't you think this is a little long? Let the people review, not read this pointless conversation!

Bookfreak: o0 For once I actually agree with Naru. runs in a corner What has happened to me?! What has happened to the world?! gets over it Yeah! Like Naru said, please review. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for reading this!

Naru: Why are you people reading this? It's incredibly stupid!

Bookfreak:(tears poring) Really?

Mai: NO!! Naru craw into that hole and just SHUT UP!!!

Naru: …

Bookfreak: Um… (Pokes Naru) you stunned him! Sweet!

Mai:(sticks tongue out) Jerk! Narcissist! B----!!

Bookfreak:(gasp!) Shame on you! You can't swear! Or at least not with out me!

(Both swear sooo much at Naru that they will continue the conversation after the story. Thank-you for reading… and Bookfreak owns nothing.)

* * *

Ghost of a good thing

11:45 A.M. –

"No!! I have to get to the office! Hopefully they won't leave me behind! Hold on, if Naru's there they just might! Oh, no!!!!" Mai shouted to the stuffed bear on her bed. She was late.

At the office-

"Where is Mai? She is going to be late." Ayako Matsuzaki glanced at her watch worriedly. 'Everyone is already here.' Ayako nervously glanced around.

"She probably slept in. That is something Mai would do." Masako Hara scoffed and raised her sleeve to hide her smirk. 'More time with Naru. _Yes!_' Masako obviously like Naru a lot.

"What if she got into an accident or something? That's also something Mai-like." Houshou Takigawa joked with Ayako because he secretly loved her.

"Um, that's not even funny, Bou-san." John Brown, a Christian Priest, was worried too.

"Stop gossiping about Mai. Hara-san, because Mai is not here, please make me some tea." Naru stopped them talking about Mai getting into an accident, because he didn't want to think about that possibility. 'She's probably just late. Not dea- hurt or anything.'

"Sorry!! I am so, so sorry that I'm late!" Mai burst through the SPR doors at exactly 12 o'clock.

"Mai! Thank goodness! We thought you were _dead_ or something!" Bou-san laughed and everyone glared at him.

"Naru! I have your tea. I hope it is to your liking." Masako smiled sweetly at Naru and glared at Mai.

'Whhhhaaaatttt?!?! What a bitc- um, bad girl?' Mai nervously glanced up.

"Nice save." The author said to her. "Stick to the story!!" And the author disappeared.

"Um, let's go. Now that I am here, let's just go!" Mai had to get away from Naru and Masako.

"Who's ridin' with me?!" Bou-san shouted. Bou-san decided that one car wasn't big enough for all seven people so he brought his own van that comfortably seats six people.

"I'll ride with Lin-san, if you don't mind." Mai shyly said to the group. That meant that Naru had to ride with everyone else.

'Oh, great.' Naru would have smacked his forehead if he was a normal person. (But he's not, so he didn't.)

The ride-

(With Bou-san)

_Silence_

"Let's sing a song!" Bou-san shouted and raised his hands in the air.

"Whaaa! Just as long as you keep your hands on the wheel!" Ayako grabbed the wheel just in time so they didn't hit the oncoming car.

"Deal!" Bou-san's plan worked perfectly. "Ok! Here we go!"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes,

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes,

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes… "

'Just kill me now!' Naru tried to shut out Bou-san's singing.

(With Lin)

_Silence_

"So, do you have any CD's or something?"

"No."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Poor Naru! (not!) 

Bookfreak: I noticed that the computer thought that 'Houshou Takigawa', 'Matsuzaki' (Ayako), 'Taniyama' (Mai), and 'Naru' were all spelt wrong. (oddly enough, Masako Hara, Ayako, Kojou Lin, Mai, and Kazuya Shibuya were all right….. oh, yeah, obviously 'John Brown' was right)

Bou-san: Hi there folks! I can't believe that! My name spelt wrong! No way! Fix it!

Bookfreak: Ok, ok, ok! I will!

Ayako: I don't care that my last name was spelt wrong. I am glad that my first name was ok though.

Mai: Me too!

Naru: You know If you used my real name in the first place you wouldn't have that problem anyway.

Bookfreak(mutters) where did I put that 'instant hole' kit (to Naru) Once I find that hole, you are going in!

Bou-san: By the way- the song was a great idea!!

Bookfreak: Thanks, I know! Oh yeah. Whoever put that disclaimer at the top was mean (pout) Hold on…. That was me! Whaaa! I am so mean to myself(sudden mood change) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To tell the truth, I am wrote this just after I posted the previous chapter. Heh. But I got a killer headache and went to bed.

Naru: Did you fix the name problem? And that's what you get from staring at the computer screen for 4 hours straight.

Bookfreak: Hey, do you see a little red squiggly line under your name? Heh, neither do I. And shut it!

Mai: Yay! You fixed it!

Bookfreak: Um, it was never really broken. I just added all your names to the 'dictionary'on the computer.

Mai: I am in the dictionary?! Wow!

Bookfreak: Not exactly…. I own my cookie. That's it. Heh. Poor me. (Btw- the cookie goes to the first reviewer! Then I own nothing!)

* * *

Ghost of a good thing

"Wow! This is one big house!" Mai walked into the Takiguchi residence.

"Yes, it is Mai-chan. Thank-you for coming so soon. This is Sumi and Satsumi." Norriko greeted the team and showed her children.

"I like you. My name is Sumi. What's yours?" The girl called Sumi ran up to Mai and hugged her leg. Sumi looked about 4 years old and had shoulder-length light brown hair. Her dress was a sky blue and stopped after her knees.

'Aww!' Mai smiled at the little girl. "My name is Mai. I like you too." Mai giggled at the girl's bright smile.

"Get off of that ugly girl. She isn't worth your time, Sumi. She looks _poor_." A boy looking 10 years old glared at Mai, as though she stole his favorite toy. He was kinda short for his age and had on a plain red shirt and jean shorts.

'Well, excuse me! What crawled up his shorts and died? Humph, probably the same thing that crawled up Naru's!' Mai giggled to herself and found a glaring face staring at her. 'Whoa. For a sec I thought that was Naru…'

"Mai quit playing around. Set up the equipment." Naru also gave her a glare.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! It isn't 'glare at Mai day', is it?' Mai started to get a little uncomfortable. "Um, Norriko-chan hasn't showed us the base yet though."

"Actually, as you were making friends, Takiguchi-san showed us the base. That door." Naru frowned and got back to reading his magical notes. (You know, the one that pop out from no where?)

Mai blushed and thought hastily, 'I hate this guy so much sometimes!' Mai rushed out to help Lin carry in the cameras, screens, and microphones.

"Wait! I want to play tea party with Mai-chan! Plweeze?" Sumi grabbed Naru's leg and looked at him pleadingly. "Can she help later?"

'Aww…. Um I mean, I can't let her do that!' Naru though, but instead said "Only if you get off my leg."

"Thanks Naru! Let's go play Sumi-chan!" Mai was a little startled at Naru but got over it.

"Yay!!! My room is this way, Mai-chan! Let's have some fun! Yay! A tea party with Mai-chan!" Sumi jumped off Naru and ran down the right-hand hallway.

"Uh, wait Sumi-chan!" Mai tried to follow but ended up getting lost. 'Where am I? This place is huge!'

------------------------------

"Mai-chan? Are ya coming?" Sumi didn't notice that Mai got lost behind her. 'Mai-chan disappeared! Just like Sakkiko-chan!'

Sumi ran back down the hall, checking any passages along the way, but Mai was no where to be seen.

------------------------------

"Sumi-chan? Where are you? Where am I? Sumi-chan!?" Mai was freaking out. She was lost in this big house.

"Mai. Where are you? Mai!" Naru's voice was coming down the hallway.

"N-Naru?! Naru! I am here! Please save me." Mai started to run down towards Naru's voice. "Naru? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am over here. Come on, Mai-chan!" Naru's voice carried down the hallway to her left. Mai, not noticing that the voice called her 'Mai-chan', tried to follow it.

------------------------------

"Hey! Hey! Did Mai-chan decide to help you, instead of playing with me?" Sumi ran back to the main entrance. She was worried and sad that Mai didn't follow her.

"No, Sumi-chan. She ran off after you and we haven't seen her since. Why?" Bou-san bent low to Sumi's eye level. The little girl was starting to get teary-eyed.

"She didn't follow me. Or she didn't catch up with me. I hope she didn't vanish like Sakkiko-chan." Sumi started to cry and Norriko picked her up and tried to settle her.

"It's ok. She won't vanish. If she's with these people, she must have some kind of physic powers. She'll be ok." Norriko bounced her up and down on her hip.

"Actually, Mai-chan doesn't have any _real_ powers." Bou-san informed Norriko.

"No! Mai-chan! Whaaa!!" Sumi cried even harder and louder.

"Who is this 'Sakkiko-chan'? What happened?" Naru looked up and asked Sumi the questions, but Norriko answered.

"Her name is Sakkiko Matimuri. She was Sumi's best friend and came over to our house for a sleepover. That's when this all started. Satsumi wanted to play a game that he invented, 'Locked in a closet'." Norriko took a deep breath and continued.

"You choose someone to be 'it.' And they get locked in the closet. You have to either persuade the prison master to get out or escape. If you can't get out in five minutes you lose. Sakkiko-chan volunteered to go first. When her five minutes were up, they opened the closet door and she was gone."

"Excuse me, Satsumi-san. What happened while Sakkiko-chan was in the closet?" Naru turned to the little boy.

"Well, at first, it got all cold, and then Sakkiko-chan told was she was freezing and she wanted her sweater. We both thought that it was a trick to get out of the closet. After that there were no more noises and we thought she was trying to escape somehow. We then opened the door and only found her hair pin." Satsumi looked at the floor and busied himself with his toes.

"Her hair pin? May I see it?" Naru raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, but we gave that to her family in her memory." Norriko looked Naru straight in the face.

"It seems to me that Mai-chan is fine, as long as she doesn't get locked in anything." John put in. Everyone jumped. They all forgot that Mai was still missing.

------------------------------

"Naru! Where are you taking me?" Mai chased the voice until it came to a stop.

"Mai-chan, could you please get in there?" The Naru-voice indicated the closet next to Mai.

"Naru, you're scaring me. What's going on? Why do you keep calling me Mai-chan?" Mai glanced into the closet and was filled with uneasiness. Suddenly, she was pushed and the closet doors were closed.

_CLICK_

'Was that the lock? Weren't the things locked up disappearing? Uh oh.' Mai pounded on the door and screamed her throat raw. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Was that long or what?! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I am so good! I made that game up right then and there! Heh!

Mai: (tears pouring) Am I going to die?

Bookfreak: Can't say for sure…. (Mai sobs some more) Just joking! Of course you'll live!

Naru: She better….

Bookfreak: You just want to save her. But to save her you have to be on good terms with the author…

Naru: Who's the author?

Bookfreak: Me! And right now we are not on good terms! So there!

Naru: What do you want?

Bookfreak: Well….. (Pulls out list so long that if paper was food, no one would go hungry!) Just this stuff.

Naru: o.0! (whispered) save me! (normal voice) Ok. 1) A Naru pony?! What the heck is that?

Bookfreak: I'll show you. Bend down on for legs. (Naru obeys) (Bookfreak jumps on top) Yahoo! This is a Naru pony! Please review the story while I ride the pony!

Mai, Lin, Masako, Ayako, Bou-san, John, Norriko, Sumi, and Satsumi: o.0

Bou-san: Nightmares for the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello once again! Remember to review after you're done reading!

Naru: '324) The world's biggest cookie in the world!' Where am I going to get that?!

Bookfreak: Make one. Duh. Oh and for anyone who's wondering, 1) the voice (that led Mai), isn't Gene. And 2) I don't own Ghost Hunt…. Or the song. (Which is my absolute favorite!)

* * *

Previous: 

_CLICK_

'Was that the lock? Weren't the things locked up disappearing? Uh oh.' Mai pounded on the door and screamed her throat raw. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Ghost of a good thing

"That was Mai! Come on! Let's go!" Bou-san's head snapped up after hearing Mai scream bloody murder.

'Please be ok Mai!' Naru ran first followed by Bou-san, Ayako, and Lin. Masako decided to stay with John at the base.

"She'll be fine if Naru's there." Masako whispered to herself sadly. John heard and told her that everything will be ok.

With Mai-

"NOOO! LET ME GO! GO AWAY! IT'S LOCKED! NARU!!!" Mai was thrashing about but the mysterious hand wrapped around her body and suddenly she felt air pressure in her ears and with an almost inaudible 'pop' she knew she wasn't in the closet anymore.

'Where am I now?' Mai had shut her eyes because of the blindingly bright light. She slowly opened her eyes and they quickly adjusted. She was in an odd field.

"Hello. This is Sumichara." A little girl, about as old as Sumi, stood in front of Mai. Her pink dress was tattered and dirty.

"Hi. Uh, who are you? My name is Mai. And where is this 'Sumichara'?" Mai glanced at the world around them. The sky was a pastel pink. The grass was pale green and there were trees with blue trunks and dark green leaves.

There was an odd castle looming behind the little girl. It was multicolored. All the towers were dark blue, and the main building was lilac.

"My name is Sakkiko. The magical land inside Sumi-chan's head." Sakkiko calmly replied.

"What?! Inside her head?!" Mai was more than a little alarmed. 'How did I get here?'

"Relax. This is only in your mind. You see, you physical body is in the basement of the Takiguchi house. Your mind, however, is here." Sakkiko took Mai's hand and gently pulled her towards the castle.

"Huh? I don't understand." Mai was quite confused as she walked with Sakkiko. As they got closer and closer to the castle, Mai noticed that the castle was floating. She glanced to her side and realized that the field was floating too. But the real problem was that the castle was floating about 45 yards _away_ from them.

"Um, Sakkiko-chan? How do we get over there?" Mai slowed a little. They were about 5 yards from the edge.

"Relax. Don't look down and don't speed up or slow down. Stay right beside me." Sakkiko said as though she said it a million times before.

'2 yards, 30 feet, 5 feet, 2 inches… kyaa! Hold it… why aren't we falling?' Mai thought and closed her eyes and prepared to fall. Strangely, she was still walking on a hard surface. 'What is this?' Mai opened her eyes and looked down.

They were walking on air.

"S-Sakkiko-chan? Is this for real?" Mai's grip on Sakkiko's hand tightened. A lot.

"Ow! Yes it is! Our lady, made this to keep out unwanted visitors. You know, you are quite a lot stronger than you look." Sakkiko winced in pain and Mai loosened her stronghold grip.

"'Our lady'? Who is that? And sorry about squeezing your hand." Mai kept pace and walked, looking forward.

"Our lady, Sumi-chan. She is the almighty ruled of this blessed place." Sakkiko made a face at the word 'blessed'.

"Oh." Mai sensed the discomfort and dropped the subject. "Anyway, how wide is this 'passage'?"

"Let's just say, if you take one step towards the right side you'll fall. Same with me only on the left side." Sakkiko slightly glanced to her left.

"Oh…. heh, heh…." Mai took a step closer to Sakkiko and the duo walked on.

With everyone else-

"Is this really where you heard her yelling?" Naru raised an eyebrow skeptically at Bou-san. There were no more noises.

"Yes. I clearly heard her yell 'No. Let me go. Go away. It's locked. Naru!' That defiantly is Mai." Bou-san looked at Naru and noticed a very, very, hardly noticeable blush. He smirked. Bou-san casually glanced towards Ayako, when he noticed that the walls didn't match up.

"What is that?" A small doorknob was in the corner. It was locked.

"You don't think……… that this is where Mai got locked in?!" Bou-san kicked in the door and looked in.

The small clip that held back Mai's bangs was lying on the floor.

With Mai-

"Are we going to see 'Our Lady'? Are we going to see Sumi-chan?" The two reached visible ground and were close to the castle. Sakkiko whipped around and glared at Mai.

"Don't _ever_ call her that in the palace. Call here either Sumi-dono, or Your Majesty. She prefers the latter." Sakkiko glared at Mai fiercely.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes_

_She would suffer, she would fight and compromise_

_She's been wishin' on the stars the shine so bright_

_For answers that will haunt her tonight_

Mai heard singing. The song sounded so sad. Naru's image popped into her head. 'What's happening to me?' Mai let the song continue.

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't love him_

_This way_

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved, if he could see_

_She needs to be held in his arms to be freed_

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_Till she knows that the heart of a woman will never_

_Be found in the arms of a man_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't love him_

_This way_

_And as she runs away, she fears she won't be followed_

_What could be worse than leaving something behind_

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_It's loneliness she finds_

_If only he was mine_

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes_

_She would suffer, she would fight and compromise_

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight_

_She must rinse him_

_She must rinse him_

_She can't rinse him_

_She can't rinse him_

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't love him_

_This way_

Mai was almost crying. It was like listening to someone sing her heart. The exact feelings she felt on an almost a regular basis. Her feelings for Naru.

* * *

A/N: I feel like crying. I think I want to write a separate fan fic just for this song and Ghost Hunt. Oh, yeah! The song is Rinse by Vanessa Carlton. 

Mai: Aww! I can see why you like this song! It's so cool! (to the audience) You gotta listen to this! E-mail her! She can send you this song!

Naru: That's how you feel about me? It's an unrequited love?

Mai: I don't really know. (blushing)

Bookfreak: Anyways! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I noticed that I lost my funny. (The conversations aren't very funny any more…) Well, I don't own Ghost Hunt. Or 'Twilight' by Vanessa Carlton.

Naru: Thank God!

Bookfreak: Hey Naru! I found a new song to torture you with! Ha!

Naru: (pales) really?

Bookfreak: Yeah! My dad sang it and I just gotta put it in here!

Naru: WTF? (raises eyebrow) Your dad?

Bookfreak: Yep! (beams) Why? You gotta problem with my papa?

Mai: What song?

Bookfreak: (whispers song to Mai) _That_ song.

Mai: Oh! I can't wait! (giggles)

Naru: What song? Mai, tell me.

Mai: Now way! 'Please' is what we say when we want something. But that won't get you anywhere in this case.

* * *

Ghost of a good thing

Mai stopped. 'Who is sang that song? Huh? There's more?' The mysterious voice started singing again.

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own_

_As you walked into my life_

_You showed what needed to be shown_

_I always knew what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_-_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high_

'_Cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen_

_Twilight_

_-_

_Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted_

_So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place_

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days_

_-_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high_

'_Cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen. . ._

_-_

_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead_

_And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real_

_But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed_

_-_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high_

'_Cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen_

_Twilight_

_-_

_I was stained by a role in a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life_

_You showed what needed to be shown_

_I always knew what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_-_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high_

'_Cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen. . ._

_Twilight_

'Why does that voice sound so sad? She is so good at singing!' Mai looked to where she thought the voice was coming from. A lone window was covered in a transparent veil. A figure was sitting at a piano.

'Oh! It's the singer!' Mai walked to the window.

"No, stop! That's Her Majesty's personal quarters! Mai-chan!" Sakkiko turned just in time see Mai touch the veil. Mai paused and turned to Sakkiko.

"But the woman who was singing…." Mai paused and looked at the lady, then Sakkiko, then the lady again, then at Sakkiko again.

"What?!" Mai shouted.

"Halt! Who is outside the window?" The girl got up and walked to the window. She was wearing an old medieval style dress. She looked about Mai age, maybe a little older. But the oddest part was that she looked like someone Mai knew.

"Um, have we met before? You look familiar." Mai was completely confused. Sakkiko sighed.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. I will remove her at once." Sakkiko grabbed Mai's elbow and tugged her down the hallway.

"You idiot! That was Sumi-chan! Or Her Majesty." Sakkiko hastily whispered to Mai.

"But Sumi-chan is just a little girl. She looked around my age!" Mai glared at Sakkiko. "Are you making this whole thing up? Well, it's not funny! I don't trust you very much now."

Sakkiko looked hurt and let go of Mai's elbow. She took a step back and whispered, "Have you forgotten that this is in Sumi-chan's head? It's her _imagination_ she can be what ever she wants. Young, old, tall, short, fat, skinny, you name it."

"Oh. Your right…."

Mai realized that she was wrong, and she said some terrible things to Sakkiko that the little girl didn't deserve.

"I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Mai looked down. Sakkiko smiled and lifted her head.

"Only if you help me save Sumi-chan from herself. You see, she isn't Satsumi's actual sister. They aren't even related. Sumi-chan was an orphan. Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby. The cruel orphanage people kept reminding her. She was traumatized. When she got adopted, she got a lot better but never forgot what happened to her."

Sakkiko looked at Mai to make sure that she understood her story so far. Mai understood it more than Sakkiko knew.

"When Satsumi told Sumi of his new game idea she was actually terrified of the game. She's very claustrophobic. She also was terrified that she would be abandoned again if she is locked up. She wished that everything that got locked up would come back to her. There is a spirit inside of her that is helping her take the things to her mind. We need to destroy the spirit."

Sakkiko looked down and muttered, "I just can't find the spirit. Maybe you can help me."

Mai was almost in tears. "Of course! I will help however I can! Anything for you and Sumi-chan!" Unfortunately, Mai was shouting. Guards appeared everywhere.

"Who was it? Who said Our Lady's true name?" The guards pointed their spears at the two girls.

'True name?' Mai stood up. "I did. I am sorry, for I didn't know that it was forbidden." Mai said with new confidence. She couldn't get Sakkiko in trouble so she added, "This girl had nothing to do with it."

Sakkiko gasped at Mai. 'She doesn't know what happens to those who speak her name!'

"It's alright. You are forgiven." Older Sumi stepped out from the mass of guards. She gave a royal smile and said, "I wish to talk to you in private. You too, Sakkiko-san." As Older Sumi turned away and gestured them to follow. Mai helped Sakkiko to her feet and they hurried after Older Sumi.

* * *

With the others-

They were all sitting in the base with sad faces on. Mai was still gone, there were no clues, and they still couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I need tea! Where is my tea?" Naru was getting really bitter. 'And where is Mai? I need Mai!'

Bou-san turned to Masako and jerked his head at Naru then at the kitchen. He believed that Mai and Naru are the better couple, but he couldn't stand Naru this way. He mouthed at Masako, "Make him tea."

"Oh." Masako stood up and went over to Naru. "I can make your tea, Shibuya-san." Masako gave him a smile that said it-was-totally-my-idea-and-you-should-love-me-for-it.

"Then get to it! I won't pay you for smiling!" Naru snapped at Masako. Masako's face twisted with fear and pain. "Fine." And Masako went into the kitchen.

John got up and decided to help her. He secretly harbored feeling for the pretty medium, but if she liked Naru, he wouldn't force his feelings upon her.

Bou-san looked at Ayako and sighed. 'Why is she so pretty? Why do I want to kiss her every time I look at her?' He thought to himself. He gave a big sigh. 'One of these days,' he thought, 'I won't be able to hold back.'

* * *

With Mai-

"Please help yourself. These are some of my favorite treats, and I hope that you will like them, Mai-chan." Older Sumi gracefully passed a silver tray full of delicious looking treats to Mai.

"Oh, um, thanks." Mai took the nearest treat. It was a light purple and was covered in transparent sugar. Mai popped half of it into her mouth and coughed. It was ice cold.

'Why is this so cold?' Mai looked at the half that she hadn't eaten. It felt warmer than it tasted. "Um, some tea instead would be appreciated." Mai tried to politely ask.

"Why? You don't like it? Is it really that bad?" Older Sumi frowned at Mai. But also, with a wave of her hand, had a servant start making some tea.

"No! It's just that, it's cold." Mai handed it over to Older Sumi. She held it then dropped in into the pot of boiling water. After a few minutes she pulled it out with a long fork.

"Here." Mai took the fork form Older Sumi's outstretched hand. She gently blew on it and stuck it into her mouth. If it was possible, it got even colder than before.

"Kyaa! Ack!" Mai spit it out. Older Sumi looked at Mai.

"If you didn't like it you could have said that before." Mai looked up.

"No! It didn't get warmer, it got colder! And now it tastes weird"

"Are you saying that I poisoned you? How dare you?!" Older Sumi glared at Mai and the guards took Mai down to the dungeons.

'Dammit!' Mai cursed to herself. This was not how things were supposed to be going.

"Who are you? Why were you sent here? Are you actually a good person? Or are you rotten? How does it feel like to be here?" A voice talked to Mai as she was walked down to the bottom.

'Who is that?' Mai was seriously scared now. 'Wait, this is all a dream, remember? Ok, I'll wake up sooner or later…. right?'

"I don't know about that… What do you mean, 'sooner or later'?" The same voice spoke out to her after she was locked in.

"Huh?" Mai was confused at the mysterious voice.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? Who are you? Why were you sent here? Are you actually a good person? Or are you rotten? How does it feel like to be here?" The voice was getting impatient.

"Oh, ok. Uh, my name is Mai. I was sent here because Sum- Her Majesty thought that I said that she poisoned me. But that's not true. I am a good person, I think. I am defiantly not rotten. It is scary and cold and I really want to go home." Mai hugged her knees to her chest.

"I can help you get home. I am the ghost that Miss Sumi trapped in her imagination. She demanded me to take locked things so that Master Satsumi would forget about playing that god-awful game. Do you know how to exorcize ghosts? Do that to me. Don't worry, it won't hurt me. Or Miss Sumi." The voice materialized in front of Mai. He graciously smiled at Mai.

"Ok. Rin- Pyou- Tou- Sha- Kai- Jin- Retsu- Zai- Zen!" Mai chanted the spell that Ayako taught her. The ghost/spirit disappeared right before Mai eyes. A sudden pain in her head made her close her eyes. The pain didn't stop. Mai cried out and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Ok. I am happy with this chapter. It took, what? 3 or 4 days to type and think of. Heh. And I got to add some romance between Bou-san and Ayako and Masako and John. I am happy. (grins)

Naru: So am I going to finally save Mai?

Mai: Yeah! I don't want to be in that creepy place anymore!

Bookfreak: Don't worry! All in good time. All in good time. But in the meantime, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The second last chapter? Maybe… I just remembered that the title, 'Ghost of a good thing' was taken from the song, 'Ghost of a good thing' by Dashboard Confessional. It has nothing to do with the story, I noticed. Hm…

Naru: What?! I thought you were smart! Or, at least, smarter than Mai!

Mai: (glares) And just what is that supposed to mean?

Bookfreak: Ooooo… he burned you! Ha!

Mai: He also burned you too!

Bookfreak: Oh yeah. (grabs the pitchfork and torch conveniently placed) Let's burn him back. (evil grin) _Literally_.

Mai: I like the way you think….

Bou-san: Don't forget me! (runs in with his own pitchfork and torch)

Bookfreak: O-K! Let's go! While we do that, please enjoy! (all three run after Naru)

* * *

Ghost of a good thing

"Owww!" Mai sat upholding her head. She was sitting in a room so dark she couldn't see her fingers in front of her face. She tried to stand up.

_BANG_

"OWWWWW!" Mai hit her head on the low ceiling. Someone moved in the darkness.

"Sorry, I should have told you about the ceiling. Sorry!" The voice was vaguely familiar to Mai.

"Who is this?" Mai tried to distinguish the girl sitting with her. She failed, it was too dark.

"It's me, Sakkiko. We were both stuck in Sumi-chan's head, remember?" Sakkiko helped Mai get into a comfortable position.

"Let's get outta here!" Mai looked to where she thought Sakkiko was sitting.

"We can't. It's locked down here. Remember, it _was_ a spirit that dragged us down here." Sakkiko's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Then this is how we get out: HEYYYYY!!!!!! BOU-SAN!!!! AYAKO-CHAN!!!! JOHN-SAN!!!! MASAKO-CHAN!!! LIN-SAN!!!! NARU!!!!!" Mai screamed at the very top of her lungs. Sakkiko grabbed her ears. Whatever she was expecting Mai to do, it wasn't that.

"_Someone_ had to have heard that."

* * *

With everyone else-

"HEYYYYY!!!!!! BOU-SAN!!!! AYAKO-CHAN!!!! JOHN-SAN!!!! MASAKO-CHAN!!! LIN-SAN!!!! NARU!!!!!" Mai's voice carried faintly to the ears of the SPR gang.

"What the…? What, or who was that?" Bou-san looked at everyone else who perked up at the call of their names. The voice was familiar. Too familiar to be just anyone.

Then it hit Naru like a sack of bricks. "MAI!!!" Naru bolted out of the base. 'She's here! She's calling for _me_.'

* * *

Back with Mai-

"MAI!!!" Naru's voice bounced against the walls of Mai and Sakkiko's prison. (Bookfreak: Ok, it's not really a prison, it's the basement. Anyway!)

"Told ya!" Mai sat up again carefully. "NARU! DOWN HERE!! IN THE BASEMENT!!"

"How do you we're in the basement? You can't see anything." Sakkiko said to Mai.

"Oh, um, didn't you say that our real bodies were in the basement? In chapter 5?" Mai reminded the little girl beside her.

"Oh yeah. I did." Sakkiko glanced up and whispered, "Will we run out of air soon?"

"What?! Run out of air?" Mai looked franticly around her. It was true that she was feeling a little lightheaded.

"NO!! NARU!! WE'LL RUN OUT OF AIR!! NARU!!!!!" And Mai fainted from lack of oxygen.

_BAM! CRASH!! CLICK!_

Light flooded into Sakkiko's eyes. She shut them tight.

Naru tried to break the door but soon found the key to the basement. He threw open the door to see a little girl covered in filth and very pale. Next to her a knocked out Mai. He ran over and held her tightly.

"Mai! Mai, open your eyes! Please!" Naru shook Mai gently. "Please do it for me."

Mai's eyes opened slowly. "Ack! Too much light!" Mai closed her eyes in pain. Suddenly a shadow covered her, making the light more bearable. Mai's eyes opened for the second time. Naru was blocking her light. While in the process, making him look more handsome than ever.

"Naru, you made it." Mai smiled and closed her eyes again, savoring the warm feeling of being in his arms. "Please, just hold me."

Naru couldn't take it any more. He took her shoulders and kissed her.

By, now Sakkiko had gotten over the shock of the light. Opening her eyes again and seeing the scene before her, her shut her eyes again and turned away her face bright red.

"Mai! Are you--" Bou-san froze. "Heh! She is more than ok now!" He whispered to the stunned Ayako that followed him.

"Yeah. I am not ok though." Ayako gave Bou-san a pleading love-filled look. The space between their lips disappeared.

Masako saw what was going on and turned away, pain in her eyes. "Masako-san…" John looked at Masako and smiled with all his love in it. She looked startled then smiled back. "I don't have feelings for Naru anymore. I can't believe I didn't see such a good thing right in front of me before." Masako leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

Lin couldn't help but think what Madoka would think if she was here. 'But of course, after she was done kissing me.' Lin made a mental note to kiss her when they got back. (They are already together just because I say so. :) )

Mai and Naru broke away for air and they smiled to each other. "This case is closed." Mai whispered before Naru stole another kiss.

--------------------- :) -----------------------

"Thank-you so much!" Norriko bowed low to the group of teens and adults. "We are forever in your debt!"

"Mai-chan! You'll come and play with me right?" Sumi looked pleadingly at Mai, who was holding Naru's hand.

"Yes! Of course I will! See you later then!" Mai waved at Norriko, Satsumi, Sumi, and Sakkiko. The case was officially solved. The gang packed up and climbed into the van. Mai volunteered to sit with Lin again. The reason? Bou-san told her he a special song for Naru. (And that was the reason before too!)

"Let's sing another song!" Bou-san threw his hands up again.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Ayako snared.

"Ok! Here we go!

Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now. I just found a peanut, found a peanut just now.

Cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open just now. I just now cracked it open, cracked it open just now.

It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten just now. It just now was rotten, was rotten just now.

Ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it anyway just now. I just now ate it anyway, ate it anyway, just now.

Got sick, got sick, got sick just now. I just now got sick, got sick just now.

Operation, operation, operation just now. I just now had an operation, operation just now.

Died anyway, died anyway, died anyway just now. I just now died anyway, died anyway just now.

Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven just now. I just now went to heaven, went to heaven just now.

Couldn't get in, couldn't get in, couldn't get in just now. I just now couldn't get in, couldn't get in just now.

Went the other way, went the other way, went the other way just now. I just now went the other way, went the other way just now.

It was full, it was full, it was full just now. It just now was full, it was full just now.

Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now. I just now found a peanut found a peanut just now!"

Naru glared at Bou-san who was repeating the song.

* * *

A/N: I am soooo tired, but I had to finish! I love that song!

Mai: (wraps arms around Naru) Naru, I love you! I am so glad there was a happy ending!

Naru: Me too. And I love you too Mai.

Bookfreak: (was holding laughter) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You act like newlyweds! Hey, that's good….. stay tuned for the sequel! It'll be short though.

Bou-san: I am so glad that you changed the 'hit like a sack of bricks' line to Naru. That would have hurt!

Bookfreak: Yeah I always wanted Naru to save her, so if he was to do that, he needed to realize first.

Naru: Hold it! I was going to save her right from the start? I did that ridiculous list of things for nothing?!

Bookfreak: Hmmm… now that you mention it, yeah!

Naru: (gives a murderous look)

Bookfreak: (sticks tongue out) You can't do anything about it though!

Mai: STOP IT!!! Please review!

Bou-san: That song is now my favorite 'Naru-torture-song'!

Bookfreak: Me too! It took one heck of a time typing though!


End file.
